


And into the Light

by teaseofnight



Series: Sun and Moon [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the sun's turn to shed light on this joyous occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And into the Light

Throughout his life, Kyuhyun had been met with suitors trying to ask his hand for marriage. He never gave them any interest, merely being fascinated with the smallest things their kingdom had to offer, never giving any of his suitors the time of day. For a child like him, the idea of marriage and love was a lost concept – and his older brother had a way of scaring his other potentials suitors away.

            Love wasn’t something he would accustom himself with, believing he wouldn’t have to worry about it until much later when his parents decided to arrange him into a marriage. Not once did he think he would fall in love – much less with the Moon prince, the same prince he harmed in their childhood, and the same man who managed to convince Kyuhyun that the night wasn’t all that dangerous after all.

            Thinking back, Kyuhyun could feel himself blush.

            He and Donghae had been together for almost a year now, the two of them spending as much time together as they could. Their relationship gradually progressed, the two of them even sleeping together on the eve of their anniversary to commemorate it. It was the most special night for Kyuhyun, often causing him to blush whenever he thought back on it.

            But none of the nights could even beat the time Donghae had formally proposed to him, giving him a simple white gold ring with a moonstone as its gem. It was such a beautiful ring, even earning the admiration and envy from many others once the news of the engagement broke out. While the moonstone seemed plain at first, Kyuhyun had discovered Donghae managed to tweak it so it would emit a soft glow in the sunlight.

            It wasn’t of any surprise when their kingdoms heard the news, rejoicing so jovially the celebration of the engagement lasted for weeks. Shortly after the celebrations came the preparations for the wedding – a task both Donghae and Kyuhyun felt was left best to Eunhyuk, who seemed to be more ecstatic than them to plan out the ceremony.

            Kyuhyun found himself unburdened by it the next morning, grateful his older brother would take on the task of planning out the wedding, knowing he wouldn’t need to worry about it unless it were for rehearsals and trying out the food his brother had planned. His brother had assured him everything would go smoothly, taking care of anything that may cause the youngest Sun prince any stress.

            It made Kyuhyun forever grateful to have a brother like Eunhyuk.

            The Sun prince jolted out of his musings when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, craning his neck back to see his fiancé smiling at him, causing his cheeks to go pink.

            “One would think you’ve gotten used to my ways after being together for so long,” Donghae whispered against his ear, making Kyuhyun turn redder. “But I don’t mind. You’re always so adorable when you blush, dear light.”

            Kyuhyun mumbled something, pinching the back of his hand in retaliation. He heard Donghae chuckle before feeling a kiss pressed against his cheek. Huffing, the Sun prince made himself comfortable in his fiancé’s embrace and leaned back against him, being filled with his warmth as another chill breezed past them.

            The Winter Solstice was arriving soon, and Kyuhyun was almost grateful for it. He had been much too energized during the Summer, his sun staying longer than usual during the season, and in return, it made him more energetic than he should be – more tired as well. While he enjoyed summer, Kyuhyun also greatly enjoyed the Winter, allowing him to be able to witness the night in its glory, the silver rays of the moon giving the snow an almost ethereal glow.

            It was a memory he was given the privilege to see the previous year when Donghae had wanted to surprise him for the holidays.

            “How long have you been here?” Kyuhyun asked quietly after he found a more comfortable position in the Moon prince’s arms.

            Donghae hummed softly, almost smiling when he felt the younger start to play with his fingers. “Not long,” he finally replied. “I arrived here in the morning, and then your brother decided to whisk me away to try on the suits.”

            Laughing softly at the image, the Sun prince smiled up at him. “At least you and Eunhyuk-hyung are getting along,” he told him. “I’m very happy about that. I would’ve thought he would try to scare you away like all the others.”

            “He knows I’m good for you, that’s all.”

            Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re a bit too sure of that, aren’t you?”

            “It’s nice to have some confidence now and then,” his fiancé retorted. “The wedding is in three days. Are you nervous?”

            Blinking slowly, the younger turned around to face the older prince better before wrapping his arms around his neck. He lazily played with Donghae’s hair, smiling when he felt the older soothingly rub his hip bones with his thumbs. “If I was nervous, then at least I get to be nervous with you.”

            “How corny,” Donghae laughed, “and here I thought _I_ supposed to be the corny one.”

            Kyuhyun giggled, kissing the tip of his nose. “Maybe you just rubbed off on me.”

            “Well, I can’t deny that it has an endearing effect on me,” his fiancé teased, pressing kisses against his jaw. “Now, come on. As much as the idea of cuddling with you is a tempting one, I have a feeling your brother is going to send the guards after us if we don’t come to him.”

            Grumbling, Kyuhyun only nodded, sharing a slow kiss with him before pulling back. He smiled when Donghae pressed a kiss against his cheek before they finally decided to get up, faintly hearing Eunhyuk’s voice in the distance, calling out to them.

\---

            Marriage was sacred – a bond between a couple.

            People got married every day, whether it was a big celebration or a small celebration. For those who marry in the Sun Kingdom, it was normal for the Queen and King to appear as guests, or to even send a congratulatory letter, giving them their wishes and even small gifts. It was a joyous celebration for everyone in the kingdom, the love giving more light throughout the land.

            So when news of their youngest prince being engaged reached the country, it sent everyone on an upward slope of happiness.

            It was enlightening to watch Kyuhyun shyly accept the villagers’ gifts, a rosy hue to his cheeks as everyone came to congratulate them on their engagement. The sight of it made Donghae smile fondly, almost wanting to pinch those rosy cheeks, but figured it might be too embarrassing for the Sun prince at the current time.

            But it was a surprise for the Moon prince to receive such small trinkets from the children, most of them little girls as they giggled and made him promise to take care of their prince, resulting in a flustered Kyuhyun.

            Laughing softly, Donghae thanked the children, smiling at them brightly. He held back a chuckle as the little girls giggled, blushing faintly before running off just as Kyuhyun made his way over to the Moon prince. Seeing Kyuhyun looking so embarrassed made Donghae smile, the older man kissed his cheek, earning squeals from the elderly woman and little girls of the village, only serving to make his fiancé hide his face against Donghae’s shoulder.

            With a wink towards the villagers, the Moon prince proceeded to whisk Kyuhyun away, figuring it was time to spend some more alone time with the younger before they got too busy with the upcoming wedding preparations.

\---

            The sun rose over the horizon, breaking through the night’s serenade with its own dance, tendrils of gold curling and flowing in the brisk morning air. However, the sunlight wasn’t as strong, more cooling and warm – a fitting weather for the biggest wedding between the two kingdoms.

            After barely managing to escape his brother, Kyuhyun fled to the lake in the outer gardens, needing some time to gather himself before the wedding ceremony began. He could feel himself start to grow nervous, knowing it was just the anxiety kicking in once he realized he would be wed off to the man he grew to love. But the thought also scared him as it meant he was bound to one person forever – and he wasn’t exactly sure if his feelings for Donghae were enough for him to step down the aisle.

            He jolted at hearing a deep rumble akin to a purr, looking over to see Bada rising from the waters of the lake. At the familiar sight of the dragon, Kyuhyun smiled slightly, watching the dragon slink out of the lake, the serpent coiling around him once she reached the Sun prince.

            “What do you think?” he whispered down to her as she laid her head beside him. “Am I just over-thinking this?”

            The dragon said nothing, not that Kyuhyun expected her to.

            He sighed heavily, running his hand over her neck. “I love him, but is it enough to marry him so soon?”

            Bada lifted her head, exhaling heavily onto Kyuhyun’s face.

            Making a face, the Sun prince gently swatted her away. “Hey now, that’s not nice. You should be helping me, not making things even more confusing for me.”

            The dragon stared at him for a long moment, and Kyuhyun briefly wondered if Bada could actually understand him. Donghae had always said dragons were smart, beautiful creatures that existed long before any of them. But the Sun prince never understood just how the dragons would be able to know what they would be saying.

            But it was the sound of rustling that caught his attention, making him look up to see his brother walking over to him. The sight of the older made Kyuhyun curl up a bit, a pout on his lips as the older Sun prince joined him on the ground beside Bada, who seemed to shift a bit in order to accommodate the extra company.

            “What are you doing here?” Eunhyuk wondered, sitting down next to him. “Is something the matter?”

            Kyuhyun almost pouted even more, feeling Bada reassuringly rub her head against the young Sun’s prince hip. He reached down, running his hand over her neck as he looked up at his brother. “I’m just…nervous.”

            “I’d be more surprised if you weren’t,” the older remarked, glancing at Bada to see the dragon looking at him briefly before she closed her eyes, seemingly falling asleep under the warm sunlight. “It’s a completely normal reaction in this type of event.”

            The younger breathed out, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s such a big thing, though. How am I supposed to muster up the courage to go down the aisle with everyone’s eyes on me, knowing they’re just watching me and probably waiting for me to trip?”

            Eunhyuk chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair. “You’re clearly having the nerves,” he told him. “Just don’t pay attention to them. You’re only here for your fiancé, for your love.”

            “I know, but…”

            Running his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair, Eunhyuk gave him a smile. “So don’t worry about them. It’s not about the people there; it’s about who you’re going to marry for.”

            Kyuhyun looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his brother’s eyes.

            “You can do it, Kyuhyun.”

\---

            Donghae smoothed down his suit, looking at himself in the mirror. He bit his lip, running his hand through his hair, making it develop an even more tousled look. Despite being the one who proposed, h was still nervous – something he figured was just normal as any other wedding. Yet, it made him all the more anxious, just wanting to be with his precious light already.

            “Don’t you look handsome?”

            Peering up, Donghae smiled slightly once he saw the woman in the mirror. “Mother,” he greeted.

            The Moon Queen smiled at him, her image in the mirror portraying her as regal as a queen should be – beautiful as well. “I apologize for not being able to make it to your wedding, Donghae-ah.”

            “It’s okay, Mother,” Donghae whispered. “I know how you’re needed back home.”

            His mother chuckled softly, the sound resembling wind chimes. It made Donghae smile, feeling a hint of homesickness as he wanted nothing more than to be with his mother – or have his mother be with him on his special day.

            “I’ll be sure to give you a proper congratulation once you return home,” his mother told him, her smile growing wider. “I’m sure you and your fiancé will be happy with your gift.”

            Donghae chuckled softly, shaking his head. “You know you don’t have to give us anything, Mother.”

            “Nonsense. What kind of mother would I be if I can’t even give her only son a gift for his wedding?” the Moon Queen retorted. Then she gave him a warm look, one that made Donghae shift shyly, feeling like the young child he used to be. “Are you nervous?”

            Donghae tried to smile. “Is it that obvious?”

            “I just know how to read you well,” came the reply. “Don’t be nervous, darling. As long as you’re sure you love him truly, then there is no need to be afraid of anything.”

            The Moon prince lowered his head slightly. “You know that I…”

            “I know, son,” his mother told him with a smile. “But be assured; everything will work out in the end. It’s simply normal.”

            Giving her a smile, Donghae gave a small nod, watching as her presence disappeared from the mirror. He sighed, running his hands over the fabric of his suit once more, as if trying to erase all the doubt and anxiety he felt within him. Taking a deep breath, the Moon prince looked at himself once more in the mirror, giving his best smile.

            He was going to get married.

\---

            The wedding bells were ringing, a soft melodic tune flowing endlessly throughout the church. It was beautiful, the sun high in the sky, its soft golden glow peeking through the stained glass windows, causing an array of multicolored lights to paint a mosaic picture on the people as they sat and waited on the pews.

            Kyuhyun could hear the organ playing behind the doors, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself, finding comfort in the words his brother relayed to him earlier. He glanced down at the pendant Donghae had given him so many nights ago, smiling as it glittered brightly in the sunlight. The young Sun prince took comfort from it, reassured by its radiance as the doors finally opened.

            Peeking up, his breath was nearly taken upon seeing his fiancé waiting for him at the altar, a fond smile painting his face. At the sight of it, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile back, finally gathering the courage he needed to walk down the aisle. Once the tune of the song changed, the Sun prince took his first step, seeing everyone watching him with bright smiles on their faces.

            _“Just don’t pay attention to them. You’re only here for your fiancé, for your love.”_

            His brother’s words repeated themselves in his head, giving him the strength he needed to simply ignore their audience and focus on Donghae instead, the Moon prince sending him a comforting look with his eyes.

            The moment felt longer to Kyuhyun to reach him, but he was more than surprised to find himself already up on the altar, a faint blush on his cheeks as he heard Donghae chuckle softly at him.

            “I’m here for you,” the Moon prince whispered, gently taking his hand.

            Kyuhyun smiled up at him, listening to the Priest begin to talk about their love and matrimony. He didn’t listen to him much, despite feeling somewhat bad about it, but he couldn’t careless as he continued to gaze at his love’s eyes.

            Saying their vows to each other was short but meaningful, holding more affection in their actions than in words as it always did. Being given the permission to finally seal their matrimony, the two princes kissed one another, ignorant to the cheering around them as they made their marriage official.

            As they pulled apart, Donghae pressed another kiss on his forehead, making Kyuhyun blush slightly.

            “I love you, dear light,” the Moon prince whispered fondly, holding the younger tightly in his embrace.

            Kyuhyun smiled shyly, resting his head on Donghae’s chest while tightening his own arms around his new husband. “I love you, too, my night.”

            He looked up when the Moon prince chuckled, seeing him smile widely before engaging him in another kiss, their rings giving off a soft glow that will tie their lives and their love together for eternity.


End file.
